I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of load bearing systems accessories, and more particularly to an electrical automobile apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art
In general, presently available car jacks and other load bearing devices require manual physical labor to operate the jacks. These presently available jacks further require the operator to remain in a prolonged bent or squatting position to operate the jack.